A Short Story About Spazzie Spazzing out
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: I had this idea of Spazzie freaking out when Alicia is wanting a M rated game since they both are epic gamers. So here we go guys, this story has appeared fresh from the oven. (The Kit Kats and Katrice the red panda belong to Msitubeatz. Give her a follow as she needs the followers, views, and love and appreciation. Thanks A Bunch.)


The mall was a like a holy grail to the citizens of Zootopia. The clothing stores, the item shops, it felt like a dream. Especially in the eyes of four little kits who looked at the glory of the inside of it. Of course the fox kits were not alone as their two babysitters were with them. The red panda Katrice and the blue fur dyed rabbit Spazzie was with them as they wandered into different places of the mall. With Aubrey she went to the fashion clothing stores to come to of course see the latest designs. Amare joins her only because in the stores she goes into there are soft comfortable pillows to hug that feel like he is hugging onto his father. Also to make sure Aubrey will not sleep on the comfortable blankets some of them have in display.

Andre will always go to eat the food stands. Wanting a holy bunch of food to satisfy his cravings that always appear in a short amount of time. Though he does love to look at fashion with Aubrey as well. The two who spends the most time in one store together is the blue bunny and the hyper Kit Kat Alicia in a gaming store. The two consider themselves as gamers as they both are always playing games in Alicia and Aubrey's room and mostly in the living room. They get competitive, but they also cooperate together. Spazzie liked having to go to the gaming shop with her to check out the magazines to see what games were coming out.

There was one problem however. Spazzie is protective when it comes to his friends, but most importantly to the Kit Kats. They were so innocent and pure good hearted that he felt like either Judy had possessed him or Nick or maybe it was just in his nature to protect them. Not just as a babysitter but as a good mammal in general. So he felt worry in his soul when they walk into the game store where the posters show the games out. Of course the highest talked about game was Resident Evil 2. And of course the one looking at the poster was Alicia.

Spazzie was screaming from the inside as he saw. Katrice looked over as she was watching the rest of the kits looking at the game clothing and toys.

"What's wrong Spazzie?" The red panda questioned as she could see him shaking with fear in his eyes.

"Katrice she is reading the poster!" The blue rabbit points out as she kept looking at the cool and wonderful art it had showing about a survival horror with zombies in it.

"It's just a poster Spazz. It's ok." Katrice assured the worried bunny as he could feel his sweat dropping like rain if it was possible.

"N-no you don't understand. The poster is going to be in her head. Then she will want to buy it. She will buy it and play it! And then she will see the horror and blood! THE BLOOD! SHE WILL KEEP PLAYING AND SEE EVERYTHING GOREY AND SHE WILL BE NOT SO INNOCENT!" The blue bunny started to rant to himself as the Kit Kats minus Alicia walk over to Katrice who just watches him worry and panic.

"What's wrong with him?" Aubrey asked Katrice as she looked over to her and her siblings.

"Spazzie worries for Alicia when she is looking at games that are mature. He doesn't want her to play anything violent until she is older." Katrice tells them as they look over to him still talking about his worry for Alicia.

"I get it. It's like with daddy when he gets worried with us doing anything dangerous sounding. Like sled riding. While standing up on the sleds. The circle ones." Amare said with a nervous chuckle as he remembered how worried his father was. He blamed Alicia being a small speed demon with sometimes a silver tongue.

"Still, it is sweet he does care." Andre points out while eating his cotton candy with the paper having some chunks of it eaten from the hungry kit.

Finally the blue rabbit took a halt after he catches his breath with Katrice patting his back to help him. "You good now?" Said the red panda who had a slight hint of worrisome in her tone as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want her getting a mature game. She is not ready yet." Spazzie sounded like a protective dad at this point with Katrice smiling while rolling her eyes from his good hearted nature being silly at times.

"She won't, I promise." Katrice again makes the blue bunny start to ease up and take another breath to get himself back to normal. From that they saw Alicia walk by and smiled with her tail wagging.

"I found a perfect game! Slime Rancher! Think we could get it?" Alicia sounded thrilled as she held it in her hand with Spazz smiling and taking the game case.

"Of course we can. Got any others you see in mind?" Spazzie asks Alicia as she rubbed her chin.

"Well could we preorder something?" Alicia rubbed her arm with again Spazzie nodding.

"What is it you got in mind?" Spazz asked with then her next words coming out of her mouth.

"We should preorder Resident Evil 2! That looks awesome!" Alicia exclaimed with the blue rabbit having his eye twitching and feeling his soul leaving his whole body. His fur would turn white as a ghost if he could.

"No. That is rated M for mature. Gotta be older little lady." Katrice steps in for Spazzie as Alicia does a sigh and just goes along with what the babysitter says.

In the following hour before they left was Katrice getting a quick secret thank you from Spazzie, one game bought at the store before they explore some more, and some cotton candies eaten by one hungry Kit Kat aka Andre.

All was good for the group.


End file.
